Five King (Legacy Continuity)
Five King as a chimera Kaiju that appears in Ultraman Legacy. History Five King was the ultimate weapon of the sinister Alien Cool Koel. After the alien awakened a second Golza and Melba, Koel allowed them to be defeated by Ultraman Legacy. However, Ultraman Sect soon discovered Koel's activities in Earth's orbit, but the alien's ship had been armed for just the occasion. Koel managed to fight off Sect for a while, eventually forcing the Ultra to retreat back to Earth, although Sect had really intended to inform Legacy of the alien's machinations. However, all seemed too late, as Koel teleported Golza II and Melba II's remains aboard his ship, preparing his Super Combination Device to combine the monsters together into his ultimate weapon. Koel had apparently also obtained the remains of Gan Q, Reigubas, and even C.O.V whom Legacy had faced quite a long time ago. Koel quickly activated the device, transforming the remains of the monsters into a beast of pure destruction, reanimating them as a new creature all together......Five King. Overjoyed with having successfully created this new monster, Koel soon unleashed Five King on the Earth via his ship's teleporter. Five King immediately began to destroy the surrounding area, causing massive damage to everything in sight, and killing hundreds of people. Legacy and Sect appeared on the scene as quickly as possible, firing both of their beams at Five King the second the monster came in range. Although somewhat harmed, Five King managed to surprisingly survive the combined assault and fired back at the two Ultras. Legacy and Sect quickly landed on the ground and began to take Five King head on, hitting him with variety of kicks, punches, and chops. However Five King was little more than annoyed by the attacks, easily tossing Legacy and Sect aside. The chimera then proceeded to blast both Ultras with it's various projectile attacks, bombarding them with beams and lasers. As Five King continued to assault the Ultras with his various attacks, Ultraman Flame appeared and quickly joined the battle, giving Five King a flaming kick to the back of the head and knocking him over. United, the three Ultras prepared to take on Five King. Although the monster was powerful, the three were much faster than the Kaiju and were soon running circles around Five King, attacking him from all angles. Five King attempted to attack the Ultras with every beam and projectile he had, hitting them but even then it seemed too late for the chimera, as the 3 quickly regained their strength and fired their respective beams, all of which collided with Five King, and after prolonged exposure to the energies, Five King was no more, going up in a fiery blaze. With the battle won, all that was left was for the Ultras to take on their true enemy, Koel. Abilities * Warp Gate: Possibly with Gan Q's power, Five King can use portals as a means of transportation. Before the portal appeared, the sky turned dark followed by a series of lightning bolts. * Armored Plated Skin: Thanks to Fire Golza, Five King is covered in skin as tough as solid steel that enable him to withstand close combat from even the strongest opponents. * Gol Melba Cannon (ゴルメルバキャノン Goru Meruba Kyanon?): Five King can unleash a combined firepower of Fire Golza's Super Ultrasonic Beam and Melba's Energy Eye Dart Blast from his head, turning it into a beam. * Flight: Five King can fly with the help from Melba's wings. * Melba Tail: From Melba's tail, Five King can use it to bash his enemies. This was never used in the series, only shown in a promotional picture. * Reigubas Pincer: At his right hand possess a pincer from Reigubas that fused with the crab monster's head. It was strong enough to hold off Ginga's Ginga Spark Lance and threw it away, even lifting King Joe Custom with brute strength. ** Ice Fire Combo Beam: From Reigubas, Five King can fire a combined ice and fire elemental attack, turning it into a beam. * Energy Absorb: By using Gan Q's power in his left hand, Five King can absorb an opponent's attacks. ** Energy Reflect: However, that is not the end of that, it can then fire back the energy absorbed. * Gan Q Beam (ガンQビーム Gan Q bīmu?): Gan Q's ability, Five King can launch powerful beams from Gan Q's eye. These are made entirely of energy and have a very destructive force, capable of creating large explosions that rival his own size. * Flash C.O.V. Shot (フラッシュコッヴショット Furasshu Kovvu Shotto?): By using Super C.O.V.'s power, Five King can fire energy blasts from his stomach that had Super C.O.V.'s head. This one was more powerful compared to the original, and even came with a homing effect. * Combined Monster Assault: Five King's strongest attack, he can combine the attacks of all five monsters. Trivia * Five King was suggested by BigD2003. While I don't remember completely, I think he may have been planned to appear in the series beforehand. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Fusion Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:King Kaiju Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Chimera Kaiju